


Brothers.

by Yomidark



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Takes place after 8.





	Brothers.

“Do you think he knows?” Natsuya tossed his shirt aside, pressing his lips against Ikuya’s as soon they stepped into his apartment, seeking the younger’s tongue and palate.

Ikuya sought the other’s warmth back, the tips of their tongue wresting together. “Well, he did say I should go to you… Hmm… more…” He cried in the Natsuya’s mouth, craving the other’s taste and warmth and desperately.

Natsuya’s hands raised themselves, gripping his shoulder and pushing him away delicately. “Enough.”

Ikuya’s eyebrow arched upward. “Something wrong?” Then he tiled this head. “Don’t tell me you are having second thoughts. It’s not like it’s the first time we have sex…”

Natsuya raised one of his hands, the tips of fingers caressing the other cheek. “Don’t be silly.”

Their relationship had been on and off through the years, mostly due to Natsuya's travelers and Ikuya’s intensive training, but even when Ikuya had shut himself, pushing others away, Natsuya had been the single thing he could never grow to reject, his pillar.

Natsuya, in turn, had made sure that Ikuya knew that he loved him, not just as a sibling, but as someone he could spent his life with it.

Their feelings were of course a secret and never to be spoken in the open (Although, he had a suspicion that Nao may have realized something… one day they would have to talk to him), that was something Natsuya promised himself the day he took Ikuya’s virginity, but nevertheless something he always promised to hang on to and never let go.

“Just slowing down. I haven’t seen my little brother for so long.” The rest of his fingers reached for the other’s face, feeling the soft skin of his brother's cheek.

Ikuya drew one of his hands, gripping the hand between his fingers. “We can do that after we have sex.”

Then, he did something Natsuya never would have expected. His mouth opened a little his tongue poked out. He pressed the fingers in his hands toward it, sucking the tips of Natsuya’s callous fingers.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Natsuya was almost shocked. Where did his innocent little brother go? The one that couldn’t look at him in the eyes after a blowjob.

“Is it good?” Ikuya asked, before moving to another finger. “I’ve seen it in a porno and hmm…” His lips entangled around the tip of the middle finger, saliva dripping from his mouth.

“Y-You what?”

Ikuya raised his eyes, meeting his. “I’m not so innocent anymore, _big brother_.”

Natsuya opened his mouth, only to close it immediately. Oh, so that's what it was. Ikuya wanted to be treated as an equal. Very well.  That’s exactly what he had been wanting for all his life.

Natsuya smirked

* * *

 

“Hmmm… ahh… wait….” Ikuya moaned, his body twisted in place by Natsuya’s strong arms, holding him down by the arms.

“You are devouring me.” Natsuya moaned in turn, his hips between his brother’s legs, rutting himself into the warmth entrance, his cock breaching every of Ikuya’s defense.

His little brother squirmed under him, pleasure flowing through his ass to all his body, completely at the mercy of his brother’s thrusts.

“What’s wrong, _little brother_?” Natsuya licked his dry lips, sweat crawling from his body to Ikuya under him, filling the air with their sweet, clean smell of sex.  “Weren’t you try to make me squirm under your touch until some minutes ago?”

Ikuya’s grinned with his teeth, in an expression that Natsuya couldn’t quite decipher, a mixture of frustration and pleasure both flowing through his body at that very moment. “Were you hoping to get me to submit to you? To fuck me?”

His hips jerked upward almost violently, slamming himself into the younger man, the sound of balls slapping against the other’s asschecks.

“Ah… ah….” Ikuya continued moaning, unable to formulate any coherent thought, almost as if he was at the mercy of brother’s cock.

Natsuya stopped then for a second, still completely seated into him. His gaze looked forward, meeting the other’s eyes. “You know,” Natsuya licked his lips, and then smiled at him. “All this time if you just wanted to top, you could have just asked me. I would let my little brother do anything with me.”

Ikuya’s tried to speak, but Natsuya had already reprising his movements, his hips grunting into Ikuya’s with newfound vigor, sending waves of pleasure through Ikuya’s body with each calculated hit.  One of his hand gripped Ikuya’s cock too, jolting him in tandem with thrusts.

Finally free form his brother’s grip Ikuya’s raised himself, his hand hugging the other’s neck, drawing their faces close for a kiss.

“I love you.” Ikuya cried in pleasure, as his orgasm hit him. “I love you so much brother.”

“I know.” Natsuya smiled, then as he rode his own orgasm he moaned. “I love you too, you damn brat.”

 

* * *

 

They fell to each other's side tired, their body sticky from the sex, but uncaring.

“That was… “ Ikuya took a deep breath.

“Different.” Natsuya finished for him. “I guess… we are not teenagers anymore after all". Then he turned around, looking at the man at his side. “Some of us are still cute, though.”

A few lines appeared on Ikuya’s forehead.

“Ah, handsome too.” He finished the sentence, nodding to himself. Then, he went quiet for a second, nibbling at his lower lips. “But really Ikuya, was that fine? I feel like I went a bit overboard…”

“I’m not that delicate.” Ikuya pouted. “I wanted you to mount me as an adult, I’m not going to break.”

“Well, adults have slow, sweet sex too…” Probably. Despite everything, it’s not like Natsuya had experience with anyone but Ikuya.  “So next time just tell me what you want, instead of being coy.”

“Even if I want to top?”

“Anything.”

“Brother,” Ikuya suddenly raised his upper body, staring at the older sibling. “Let’s go for another round.”

Natsuya smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been waiting to write for a long time but I couldn't quite find the inspiration... until last episode. :)
> 
> Hopefully it didn't come off as non-con because it wasn't my mention, but I'm not quite sure looking at the finished product. Ikuya really wanted it and they are in an established relationship, but I feel like I made Natsuya maybe too... rapey? Forceful? 
> 
> I also wished I could have fit Hiyori in somewhere, but I couldn't quite find the right angle. Maybe next time.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
